Luna's Despair: A WolfQuest Story
by K1VO
Summary: Luna is a lone wolf trying running away from her past, when she is captured by a group of wolves. She is thrown in a cave and is guarded by a surprisingly kind, helpful and honest wolf, who is willing to help her. Her building friendship and trust is broken when he is ratted out and exiled. Alone and fearful, Luna must make her way through the pain and get over her despair.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when I awoke. The chill midnight air pierced my lungs like ice when I breathed. A breeze blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle lightly, "Who's there?" I said into the darkness, "Show yourself!" I got on my feet slowly and quietly, someone or something was in the undergrowth around me. My heart pounded against my chest.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a dark figure emerged from the undergrowth. Then around me, two more figures appeared, surrounding me. I could not make out their appearance in the blackness, but their eyes glowed and gave away their location, "Who are you?" I whimpered. One of them laughed quietly, "Greetings Luna," The voice spoke, "We are not here to hurt you. We only ask a favor." His voice was low and rough.

The other two surrounding figures moved slightly closer, I spun around and growled quietly. I turned back to the first figure, " What do you want from me?" I said, gazing into his glowing green eyes. He laughed again, "We only ask that you follow us to our master," He began, and the other two behind me shifted positions. The moon had moved right above us, the clearing brightened and I could finally see the figures. The male who spoke had a pale ginger coat and scars over his face. I turned my head to the left, a dark orange female had her eyes narrowed at me, she growled as we made eye contact. To the right, a gray male sat. He seemed impatient and was watching me closely, "Who is your master? And how do you know my name?" I said, turning back to the ginger male, he grinned evilly, "Our master will give you all the information you desire, although, if you refuse to follow us to him, you will suffer the consequences." He narrowed his eyes, all of us were silent.

 _What do I do?_ I took a step back, I bumped into a figure behind me. I leaped back and spun around. The red female was standing in front of me, her teeth bared. I heard a voice behind me, "Get her!" Before I could react. Two large bodies slammed me into the ground, crushing my chest. I yelled in alarm, "Don't hurt her, master wants her unharmed." I heard the ginger male say, "You got it Fang." The female replied. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud crunch of leaves awoke me from my black-out. My head felt numb and i felt dizzy, but i realized my body swayed side to side roughly. I opened my eyes slowly, the glare of the sun was bright in my eyes, i blinked rapidly to adjust to the daylight. I was being carried by a dark grey figure. It came back to me, I was captured by these wolves! My heart sped up, i breathed slowly, for i was afraid the wolf carrying me would feel my pulsing heart rate, "She's awake." I heard him say, i stiffened, "Good, we're here" A rougher voice replied. The ginger male wolf, who i now know as Fang, walked up beside my dangling body. I whimpered and turned to look away. He grinned and laughed wickedly, "Don't worry Luna dear, we're at our destination now." A shut my eyes. "Fang, here comes Snake." I heard the red female say. I listened as Fang walked faster to go ahead and greet the wolf.

The wolf carrying me seemed not bothered by my weight. He just kept walking to keep up with the group, now joined by Snake, "Is she harmed?" I heard one wolf say, _probably Snake,_ i thought. "No, she is unharmed. Is Silver here?" I opened my eyes slightly to see what was going on, Snake was looking at me, when Fang spoke, he shook his head. "Silver went on a hunting trip. He'll be back soon."

"Good." We continued walking (except me). We approached a clearing filled with loud conversation, my eyes darted around to observe my surroundings. Many wolves turned to stare at me, many different colored pelts and eyes filled my vision and i heard bits and pieces of questions like; "Is that her?" and; "Silver will be pleased." The grey wolf carrying me turned away from the group and walked up to a cave. I lifted my head, a lean flame-colored wolf stood in front of the opening, he greeted the grey wolf and stepped aside, "Don't take this too personal okay?" He said as he rolled me off his back and onto the cold stone floor. I shivered in the darkness staring at him as he left, and the flame-colored wolf stepped in to the front and started moving rocks to block the entrance, "Why are you doing this?" I whimpered.

He looked up from his work and made eye contact, he had bright green eyes, "I'm not part of Silver's plan," He began, "I was only given this job." I turned away from him and lay myself down on the ground. There was no leaves or anything for cushioning. The cave continued to grow darker and darker as the wolf placed more rocks to block the entrance. He left a small hole in the center for air and sunlight, "My name's Flame." I heard him say. I looked up startled, he smiled through the small hole, "My-my name's L-Luna." I studdered. He smiled more and nodded, "Nice to meet you Luna, everyone has been talking about you."

I stood up and walked over to the air hole, he was looking forward toward the clearing, "What do you mean?" I asked quietly, he turned his head, "Silver has been looking for you for years, he got some help to find you and well, now you're here." I didn't speak, until i finally said, "Why are you giving me all this information?" He turned to face me, his green eyes serious, "Because I'm here to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

I was stunned. Not knowing what to say, i took a step back, someone barked from down in the clearing, "Hey! Flame, come down here!" Flame perked his ears and nodded, he

glanced back to me as he walked away. I sat in the dark cave, stunned, _he wants to help me? Why?_ I thought. _No,_ I shook my head, He was probably told to tell me this so

i can trust him. I growled, i can trust no one in this world anymore.

Flame did not return to his post until late in the evening, the only visitor i had between was a

scrawny pup who brought me a rabbit to eat, it was chewy and probably old. When Flame returned, i said nothing to him and he did the same. He just sat in front of the

rock wall and stared ahead. Excited howls and yelps came from the clearing, echoing off my cave walls. I folded back my ears, trying to block out the joyful noises. I was tired and weak, the darkness of the

cave drained me of the little energy and joy i had left in me. Suddenly, I heard loud crunching of rocks under-paw, i lifted my head off the stone ground, through the hole in the rock wall, I saw Flame walking

away from his post, he looked around him and entered the woods silently and into the undergrowth. Not really bothered, i lay my head back down. He returned with a bundle of ferns in his jaws, he stuffed the

ferns through the small hole in the wall and onto the ground, "Good night." He said quietly and turned around back to his position before and said nothing for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The ferns and leaves landed at my feet. I stared at Flame from the small hole, not knowing what to say. His back was towards me, he was looking out over

the clearing, where two other wolves were laying, _probably taking night watch_ i thought. After a few heart-beats, i swept the ferns to the back of the cave

with my paw, placing them in a pile against the wall. The ferns were soft and more comfortable them i thought they would be. I rolled onto my side, facing the

wall, the cave was slightly lit up by the light of the moon, i could barely make out anything in the cave, except a few rocks and scratch marks on the wall.

The silence of night over took me and i fell asleep with nothing on my mind but what tomorrow might bring.

"Get up! Where did you get these ferns?" A loud voice pierced my ears, i jumped awake, shuffling the ferns i was sleeping on. The grey scarred wolf, i

knew as Fang, had his head poked in the hole in the wall, his teeth were bared and his green eyes glistening with anger, "Well?" He snapped, i began to

stammer, "I-I-Flame gave them to me." I crouched against the cave wall, bracing myself, "WHAT?" Fang yelled, "FLAME GET OVER HERE." Fang quickly

turned his head and bright sunlight poured into the cave. When i adjusted to the bright light, i heard a set of foot prints coming towards the cave, "Flame,"

Fang began, "Why did you give the prisoner ferns?" I could not see Flame's head through the hole, i crept closer so i could hear better, "I gave the ferns to

her so she would be more comfortable, Fang." I heard Flame say, his voice was calm and soothing to me. Fang growled and looked at me through the hole,

"You have to meet Silver now." He said, his eyes narrowed and serious. Before i could say anything, Fang turned and nodded to Flame, "Take down the wall

and bring her to the clearing." Flame didn't speak, he just nodded back and turned to me as soon as Fang walked out of sight, "I'm getting you out of here."

He said, his amber eyes glittering. I whispered, "But, how?" He smiled. Or at least i think he smiled, he started to dig out the boulders that made up the wall,

slowly more and more sunlight entered the cave. When all the boulders were removed, he walked into the cave and faced me, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at Flame, astonished, "Wha- why do you want to help me?" I said, my legs were starting to shake under my body. He looked around us, making sure

no one was nearby, "Because," He started, "They did the same to me." He paused and looked down at his paws in thought, "What do you mean?" I said to

him. He lifted his head to face me, "They took me away from my family, and forced me to do dangerous missions for them. For example, taking other wolves

away from their families. I never had the courage to help them escape, until i got the job of watching them in this cave." Loud barking started down in the

clearing, "Flame! What are you doing?!" I gasped when i heard Fang yell from below, his voice high pitched and filled with anger. Flame spun around and

stepped in front of me, "Try to stay behind me." He said, staring ahead and Fang. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Fang yelled something else and two

more wolves joined beside him, "You made the wrong decision, Flame." Fang said, grinning menacingly. Flame growled and his neck fur began to rise,

making him look much larger then Fang and his followers, "Flame, you're out numbered. You have never this stupid! Hand her over!" Fang growled, the

other two wolves started to surround us. I scooted closer to Flame, he didn't flinch and slowly scanned the wolves as they surrounded us, "I've been

exposed to this for far too long, Fang." Flame started, "You have forced me to put other wolves through pain and loss, just like you did to me. I have been

loyal to you and this pack, but i can't be loyal to selfish, mangy wolves like you." Flame ended. Fang glared furiously at Flame, he yelled and sprang at Flame, claws

outstretched. I turned in time to see a wolf spring towards me, i yelped and leaped out of the way. The wolf crashed onto the ground and growled in frustration.

Flame and Fang were in a hurricane of teeth, claws and fur, spitting in each others faces and clawing and biting with all their strength. Lost in focus, i didn't move away

in time as the wolf from before sprang at me again. His head collided with my chest, the air knocked out me. A clawed blindly, occasionally feeling my claws tear fur

and the angry yelp from the wolf. Suddenly, i heard Fang yell, "Get the others!" And then he was cut off by Flame's loud barks and growls. My eyes were beginning to

become faded, i turned my head, still kicking and clawing wildly, i saw one of the wolves run off down to the clearing, and soon, i saw at least ten or more wolves

start running towards us. _We're done for._


	6. Chapter 6

Blackness fell upon me after i saw the rest of the pack surround Flame and I. I awoke to loud barking and growling, i slowly opened my eyes, i saw nothing but darkness,

 _not again._ I thought. Suddenly, i heard soft rustling beside me, i turned my head towards the direction of the noise, what i saw shocked me. Flame was sprawled on the cold

stone ground, his legs out in front of him. From the small bit of light that came through the wall, i could see multiple deep scars and small scratches spread all over Flame's

matted and blood-stained fur. His back was facing towards me, his chest rose and fall shakily, like it was difficult for him to breath. My heart began to race, they almost killed

him. _And he tried to_ _protect me._ I began to feel parts on my body begin to sting painfully, i lifted my head and almost yelped in surprise. I too, had scratches all over my fur.

Red spots covered my grey fur. I had much less scars and scratches then Flame did, my eyes began to sting and i felt tears begin to form, "Hey! You two!" I jumped at a loud

voice, "Get up! It's time you met Silver." I couldn't see who was talking, there were no openings in the boulder wall. I heard Flame groan and begin to move, i turned to him,

he was slowly lifting himself up to stand. His legs even had scratches all over them, "I'm fine, Luna." He said glancing at me, like he could read my mind, "I might not live

on to tomorrow, but don't let this drain you of the happiness left in you. Everyone always finds it. Even in the darkest of times." I felt my eyes tear up more, i couldn't hold

myself together. I ran to him, pressing against his fur, "I don't know how i can go on without you Flame." I said, i felt him press his nose into my fur, he didn't say anything

else, "Are you two up yet? We're going to bring down the wall, so don't even think about running!" The same voice from earlier said. Flame pushed me away gently, i stepped

away to stand beside him. The boulders were slowly taken down and bright sunlight poured into the cave. When my eyes adjusted, i thought i saw at least one hundred

wolves standing in front of the cave, all growling and barking wildly. They were all looking at Flame, who was looking straight ahead, I looked around, and saw a few wolves

looking at me, but they did not seem as interested in me then they were of Flame. Suddenly, all the wolves went quiet, and from the back of the crowd, a large silver-grey

wolf stood tall. The pack moved away to make a path from us to the wolf. I glanced at Flame nervously, he made eye contact, and shook his head, "Flame, step forward."


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone went silent when the wolf spoke. Who i was guessing was Silver. Flame shakily walked to stand in front of him. The silver wolf had a straight face

as he looked down on Flame, "Flame," He began. Flame lifted his head, "You have committed an act no other wolf has done before," As he spoke, soft

whispering came from the crowd, Silver continued, "You tried to help the destined queen of this pack escape." He snapped, and stared at me. _Destined_

 _Queen? What does that even mean?_ I thought, more whispering came from the wolves in the crowd, i was confused, but i didn't say anything, "And because

of this, you must be punished." Excited yowls and barks came up from the crowd, some jumped and howled, they were excited for their pack-mates death!

"Flame, do you regret your actions? And if so speak now." Silver said, Flame turned his head and looked straight at me, "I do not Silver, I did not feel like

this was right, taking prisoners from their families and homes, only to become part of this pack and repeat the same on other wolves. Luna was my only

chance to try and help her escape, even if she had no family to go back to." The crowd suddenly became very quiet, shocked faces turned to me and some

wolves looked at a few single wolves, who were even more shocked. Silver looked a bit shocked as well, his silver-grey fur bristled slightly, "Flame, your

speech will not change my mind," He paused and the crowd leaned forward and waited, "Flame, from this day forth, you are exiled from the pack. You will

never be aloud to return, and if we see you on our territory, you will be killed." Shocked gasps waved through the crowd, "He deserves death!" Someone

cried, "He tried to take our queen!" Another cried, "SILENCE" Silver yelled, the wolves went silent, "Flame go now." Flame turned to me again, his amber

glittering with what seemed like relief, I stared at him shocked, my eyes tearing up, he turned and walked towards an opening in the stone wall. I might

never see him again, but i knew he could take care of himself. The crowd growled and barked madly as Flame exited the clearing, he didn't turn back.

I didn't notice, but Silver was right in front of me, i yelped in surprise, he smiled, "Greeting Luna, how has your stay been?" I glared at him,

"Flame was the only supportive and kind wolf i have ever met here." I said, he stopped smiling, "Glad to hear it, now come on, we must talk."


	8. Chapter 8

I followed Silver through the clearing. As we passed through the crowd, I heard a mixture of surprised, angry and confused whispers coming from the surrounding

wolves. I heard many of the same questions, like, "Why did Flame do it?" and, "He was always loyal to us..." I shook my head and continued to follow Silver until we

came to the edge of the clearing, far away from the noisy crowd. He sat down in front of me, I did the same, "I understand if you are angry, Luna." He said when i had

sat down, I looked at him, he had bright ice-blue eyes that glowed in the faint moonlight. He looked far more menacing then Flame, "I'm not angry," I said quietly,

"Just...lonely." He nodded slowly, then gazed upward to the darkening sky, the moon was starting to rise above the trees around the clearing. Silver's pelt glowed

shining silver as the moon brightened more, he turned to look at me again, "I know i have much explaining to do," He began, I looked down at my paws, suddenly all

my thoughts were filled with Flame, where he was, was he alive? Silver continued, "We have been looking for you for quite sometime now, many moons in fact." He

paused in thought, "Why?" I said,

"Because you are our prophesied queen of my pack." He said.

"That makes no sense, I'm just a lone wolf, I'm nobody." I said, looking at him, he smiled, "You may not understand, but the spirits of my ancestors told me a

prophecy, of a wolf possessing the beauty of the moon and power of night would be the destined queen of this pack." He stopped, and again, looked up at the full moon

above. I flinched in disbelief, "I'm part of a prophecy?" Silver nodded, "My pack has traveled far and wide searching for you, even to the far away desert packs," He

paused and glared at the ground, "That's where they found Flame." I gasped, _they took him._ "Why did they take him?" I asked, trying to conceal my concern, "The patrol

that took him thought he would make a good addition to our pack, he was strong and fit, even for a pup." _He was just a pup._ I thought, I stood up, "I want no

part in this prophecy business, I want to leave, I'm not going to be leader of your pack!" I yelled, Silver was shocked, his eyes were wide, then he glared,

"If you won't be leader of my pack, live a long life of luxury, and royalty, then you can stay in that cave for the rest of your life!" He growled, his fur began to bristle,

I took a step back and braced myself, in the blink of an eye, we were rolling down to the center of the clearing in a fury of fur and claws. Wolves began to pool out

from their dens, confused by the commotion. When they saw what was going on, shocked gasps and barks came from almost everyone. Silver planted a paw on my

neck, pinning me to the ground, "Fang, Ginger, Grey, get over here!" He yelled at the crowd, I struggled under his weight and the weight on my neck, making it

hard to breath. My vision began to fade to black, before I saw Fang and the others run up to me and say something. But i couldn't hear it.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't the nightmare that woke me. I saw Flame being surrounded by Silver's pack over and over again, being torn to shreds in front of me. I couldn't wake up from it. It just kept repeating. Loud rumbling

finally awoke me from the nightmare, I jumped up, panting from fear. A bright flash poured into the room, I could see I was in a cave, again. A few heart-beats passed, then the ground began to shook, and

a loud rumbling rolled above the cave. _A thunderstorm._ I thought, getting up. I almost fell to the ground again, my legs were sore and aching. I suddenly remembered, Silver

attacked me, we rolled into the clearing, clawing each other as the pack surrounded us. Before I blacked out, Fang, Ginger and Grey were dragging me. I found my balance and

straightened myself up, straining against the soreness of my body. Loud raindrops pattered on the top of the cave, making a constant echo against the cave walls. I limped to

the small hole in the wall, where I could see I was much closer to the clearing, as I looked around, something stirred in front of me. I looked downward, a wolf was laying down

in front of the cave. He was lightly snoring, and pushed far against the wall away from the rain. I back away from the hole in the wall, and lay down again against the wall, I

sighed, "I guess I'm back to this routine again." I whispered to myself. I fell back asleep, listening to the soft tapping of the rain overhead.

"Wake up!" I awoke to loud shouting. I jumped, scrambling to my feet, and blinking to adjust to the morning light, "Rise and shine false-queen, we have work to do!" I flinched,

"False queen?" I asked, slightly angry, the wolf shouting at me was Fang, he was grinning menacingly, "Yes, now you're coming with me." As he said that, the boulders began to

fall, making an exit just barely big enough for me to fit through. I crawled through the small opening, when I was almost out, I was lifted up by my neck, and dragged forward,

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Fang was walking behind me, still grinning, "No need to worry about that my dear, we just want to show you something." I fell silent, I heard

quiet snickering coming from in front me, where I couldn't see, because I was being dragged. I was carried along to side of the river, feeling the soft grass against my back.

When we had finally stopped, my head dropped to the ground with a thud. I stood up slowly and carefully, Fang pointed with his snout towards a mass of thorn bushes, as

I looked closer, my blood turned to ice. Fire-orange tufts of fur were stuck to some of the bushes, some had small blood stains on them. My heart began to race, "Flame..."

I whispered, Ginger said, "We found this after he was exiled, there were also foot-prints leading to the river, he must have crossed it." She ended. Fang growled, "He better

have not joined the River Pack." He said, Ginger growled quietly as well, "Let's head back, at least she knows he's probably alive." Fang nodded and I was again, dragged

back to the clearing. I was thrown back into the cave, a little while later, a rabbit was thrown into the cave. I ate it all with no hesitation, I was starving. I had little to nothing

left in me now, I lost my one chance of escaping, my only friend, my hope. Despair was beginning to over throw me,


	10. Chapter 10

The darkness of the cave was the only company I had in the cave. It covered me like a blanket, shielding me from the world and everyone. Every now and then a small animal was thrown

through the small hole in the wall, I never got to see who gave it to me, but I didn't care anymore. The only things I did in the cave were eat, sleep and groom. I lay on the cold stone

ground, thinking. _This is my life now._ I thought, staring at the dark wall, _What if Flame was here? He would comfort me._ I continued. Flame. My only companion in the dark time I had.

Suddenly, bright light burst into the cave, blinding me for a few moments, a loud voice called from behind me, "Get up! now!" Fang, i said in my head. I slowly got to my feet, my legs were

weak from laying down all the time, I had no energy or strength left, "You have a visitor." Fang said. "A visitor?" I began, "Who is it?" Fang glared at me through the hole, "You'll see in a

second." Then he stalked off somewhere out of sight. My mind as frantic, was it Silver? My family? Flame? I shuffled my paws, I just wanted to see a familiar face besides Fang or anyone

else from this pack. Many pairs of paw-steps came from where Fang stalked off to, a few heart-beats passed until I saw Fang walking back to me again. He was followed by three other

wolves I didn't recognize, they seemed to be surrounding another wolf in the center. I almost collapsed with shock, it was Flame! He was looking around the clearing, where the pack

had begun to gather. Surprised whispers and angry barks came from them, all pointed at Flame, "What is he doing here?" Many voices called, but Fang and his group said nothing. When

they reached the cave I was in, they stepped aside for Flame to step through, I got a good look at him, he looked thinner, but I saw no injuries or signs of weakness on him. He looked at

me in a look that was mixed with shock and relief. Fang began to speak to the crowd, "As you can see, we have brought Flame back into our camp," He was interrupted by angry growls

and barks, he continued, "He said he wanted to visit Silver, and prove his loyalty to the pack." Surprised barks overthrew the pack, I gasped, _What does he have to do?_ I thought. The

crowd suddenly became silent, Silver was walking down from his cave and into the clearing, "Greetings Flame," He began, "What brings you here?" Flame straightened himself, "I have

come back to prove my loyalty to the pack Silver." He said confidently. Silver narrowed his eyes, "And what will you do to prove your loyalty?" Silver asked. Flame glanced at me with

nervous eyes, "I challenge Fang for the beta rank."


	11. Chapter 11

More shocked gasps erupted from the crowd. Fang froze mid-step and Silver went silent. Flame

kept a straight face as he spoke again, raising his voice to go over the loud pack surrounding

him, "I challenge Fang for the beta rank, in a battle to the death or submission." My mind was

spinning, I didn't know what do or say. Was Flame doing this for me? I noticed that Fang was

yelling wildly at Silver. I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on what was going on, "He

can't do that Silver, that's not how it works!" Fang yelled at Silver, who has not said anything for

the last few minutes said, "Flame, if this is what you want to do to prove your loyalty, then so

be it. You will start tomorrow at sun-high." Fang's jaw dropped, then he whirled at Flame

furiously, "You will be dead tomorrow." He growled into Flame's ear, then stalked away from

the clearing. Silver turned at started to walk back to his cave, when Flame said, "Silver, if I win, I

wish that Luna will be free to live as a pack-mate here." Silver stopped. He turned his head and

seemed to pause in thought, "Very well." Was the only thing he said, before turning away and

entering his den. The crowd of wolves fell quiet and almost everyone retreated to their dens. I

stood in the cave, silent. I stared at Flame in shock, my eyes began to well up, although I had no

idea why. I had so many emotions pummeling over me at the moment, fear, happiness,

sadness, all at the same time. When the most of the crowd has dispersed, Flame swiftly trotted

up to me, and started tearing down a few boulders from the dark wall, leaving just a big enough

hole for him to fit through, "Why are you doing this?" I asked instantly, as he entered the cave

with me. he said nothing for a few moments. He looked straight at me and took a breath in,

"Because I love you Luna." There was silence, "I know this seems dumb, but I sort of fell in love

with you when you first arrived." He lowered his head in embarrassment, "I came back here

because I thought I could save you from this, I just hope that I'm doing the right thing." I was

speechless. My eyes began to sting, and I felt myself begin to well up in tears. I swiftly

approached and rubbed against him, warm tears slowly falling down my face. He seemed

shocked at first, but I felt him relax after a heart-beat, "You have been the only nice wolf I've

met since I got here. Very few others seemed to care about me the way you do, I never knew

anyone could feel that way about me. Thank you." Everything was perfect in that moment. But I

knew tomorrow, will be my only chance of being free.


	12. Chapter 12

For the rest of the night, there was silence. Flame went out of the cave to fetch a bundle of

ferns, and made a nest big enough for both of us. I had never felt so comfortable and safe in

my life. Flame's soft fur rested against mine, warming my cold, grey pelt. His soft and steady

breathing soothed me, breaking me away from the horrible thoughts of what tomorrow

might bring. I lay there next to him, feeling so happy and nervous at the same time. The now

familiar darkness washed over me, drifting me away into sleep. When I awoke, Flame was

not there next to me, the spot where he laid was still warm, he hasn't been gone long. I

suddenly remembered, the challenge, Flame coming back, everything from yesterday thrust

back into my mind. Today was the day, my only chance of freedom. I got to my feet and

stretched out my aching legs, then began to groom my matted fur. As a washed myself, I

heard footsteps approaching, I relaxed when I saw Flame's glowing orange fur. He was

carrying two large rabbits, much bigger then the ones I got once everyday. He placed one

rabbit in front of me and sat down next to me, and helped groom my fur. "Did anyone say

anything to you?" I asked when I finished my side, he stopped grooming, "No," He began,

"Just nervous and anxious glares and stares." He said calmly, I have no idea how he can stay

calm in every situation he's been in, "I'm scared Flame," I whimpered, "What if you die?" He

rubbed his muzzle against mine, "I'll be fine, don't worry." He said quietly. A loud voice called

from outside, "Ok love-birds, it's time." Flame took a deep breath in and let it out, he got to

his feet and I did the same. He signaled me to follow him out of the cave. The wolf who had

called us was not Fang, luckily. It was a large, black wolf with a long scar running over his left

eye. I didn't know him, but Flame did, "Hello Arrow, it's been awhile." Arrow growled and

kept looking ahead, not making eye contact. He lead us to one side of the clearing, where he

told Flame to stay but for me to keep following him. As I continued to walk with Arrow, I saw

that Fang was directly on the other side of the clearing, scowling at Flame with a vicious

glare. Flame seemed to say something to him, but it was drowned out by the growing noises

of the pack. Arrow finally led me to a spot above the clearing, looking down on upon the two

wolves and the surrounding crowd, "Hello again Luna." A low, familiar voice said beside me. I

turned, and saw Silver sitting beside me. He was looking down at Flame and Fang, blank, "I

never would've wanted this to happen," He said, "My pack is strong, but I'm becoming weak.

Flame made a good and bad choice." I turned back to the clearing, Flame was talking to Arrow

again, Arrow seemed to be agreeing to what he was saying, "What was good about his

decision?" I asked, he blinked slowly, "He's trying to save you Luna, from the harsh

environment I forced you in, he's also saving this pack." I was shocked, "What was bad about

it-" I tried to say to him, but Silver had stood up and begun to quiet down the pack,

"Greetings, MoonPack," _MoonPack._ I thought. _So that's the pack name._ "As you all know,

Flame has challenged Fang, for the beta rank. They shall battle until one submits to defeat, or

is killed. On my word you may begin."


	13. Chapter 13

I watched as Fang and Flame began circling each other, waiting for Silver's word to begin

fighting. Fang snarled at Flame, baring his sharp yellow teeth. Flame had his head low, not

letting his eyes drift away once from his opponent. Looking at both of them when they're

together, I noticed that Fang was larger then Flame, he had taller shoulders and with his fur

bristling, he looked twice as large as he was a few moments ago. Silver stepped forward to

the edge of the rock, letting everyone know he was ready. He paused for a brief moment,

then let out a low, loud howl. The battle began instantly, Fang swiftly leaped on top of

Flame, dragging him to the ground. They both let out furious growls and snarls, and wrestled

in a tornado of fur, claws, and to my horror, blood. Flame sank his teeth into Fang's hind leg,

making him howl in pain, he leaped away in time before Fang whipped around and swiped at

nothing but air. _Flame's smaller but he's faster. He has that advantage._ I encouraged myself,

then focused back on the battle. Flame was light on his paws, swiftly dodging swipes and jaw-

snaps from Fang, quickly pulling away in time. Blood dripped from a bite mark on Fang's

shoulder, while Flame only had a small scratch over a larger one which was already healed.

Both were panting heavily, tired, anxious, and angry. Flame made the next move, he dove to

Fang's left side, sliding on the ground, it was so fast it seemed both Fang and I didn't react

quickly. Flame then kicked Fang to the ground with both his hind legs, sending him flying

toward the surrounding pack. Some scrabbled to get out of the way, while Fang got to his

feet, he was still in shock from the blow. Flame dove at him again, digging his claws into both

of Fang's shoulders, and biting at his neck. Fang howled in fury, trying furiously to shake

Flame off. Fang turned his head, and got a grip on Flame's leg. The whole crowd including I

gasped as Fang swung Flame into the air, he slammed onto the ground, sending dust flying

around him, scattering over the clearing. I scrambled to the very edge of the rock, my heart

racing. Fang grinned menacingly and walked over to Flame's exposed body, his teeth bared.

Flame was not moving, he must be in shock from the impact. Fang stood over Flame, his

teeth ready for the kill, but what happened next, seemed to make the whole world turn

upside down.


	14. Chapter 14

The next scene seemed to go in slow-motion, every movement I saw seemed slow. I kept

watching as Fang's outstretched teeth began to lower towards Flame's neck, when they had

nearly touched his fur, Flame's head shot up from the ground, teeth bared, launched at Fang's

neck, stopping him in motion. Time began to speed-up as I realized what had just occurred.

Flame's jaws were firmly grasping onto Fang's neck, choking him as he struggled to be

released, clawing and lashing at Flame's shoulders, but Flame would not let go.

A few moments passed in what seemed like years, Fang finally stopped struggling,

and went limp in Flame's jaws. I hadn't noticed my heart was beating out of my chest, so loud

I was sure Silver could hear it next to me. Flame dropped Fang's lifeless body to the dusty

ground, he was panting and staring down at it, his face blank. The pack was watching in

silence, taking in that Fang was dead. But what happened next shocked me, they started-

cheering. Excited whoops and howls erupted from the entire pack, congratulating Flame, and

to my surprise, thanking him. I turned to Silver, who was already looking at me, his bright

blue eyes glowing with pride, "I meant to tell you before," He began, "Fang was not my

original choice of beta, he's won every challenge he's had from another wolf. He has stayed

beta for a long time, he would've made a violent alpha, he would lead MoonPack to be

aggressive and violent, and blood-thirsty. Flame has saved MoonPack." I turned back to the

clearing, watching closely as the crowd dispersed from around Flame, he stared up at me, I

could see relief and tiredness in his gaze, "Go up to him." I heard Silver say behind me. I took

off down the rock wall, trying to step down as fast as I could without tripping. The pack back

away for me to get through the crowd quickly. I sprinted up to Flame, almost knocking him to

the ground, I felt warm, happy tears sliding down my face, I rubbed against Flame's shoulder,

his fur was matted with dried blood from the battle, but we both didn't seem to mind, "I told

you you didn't have to worry about me." He said into my ear. I pressed into him more,

breathing in his scent. The crowd around us suddenly grew silent. We looked up from our

embrace, to see Silver standing up on the rock above us, "Flame has won the challenge

against Fang. He will be our new beta until he becomes alpha of MoonPack. And also

welcome him back to the pack." The crowd began cheering again, howling up at the

afternoon sky. Everything was perfect again, I was free from the darkness, it wasn't going to

bother me anymore. Flame turned to me, his amber eyes glimmering in the sun, "Luna, I

guess this is a good time to ask you this," He started, hesitantly, "Will you be my mate?" He

said finally a nervous smile spread across his face. I squealed with happiness, "Yes! Of course

I will Flame!" And nuzzled his muzzle with smiled even more and the cheering grew and grew

around us. This was perfect. It was all I ever wanted. A good ending.

 _~The End~_

 _:)_


End file.
